Some Hearts
by dancefan93
Summary: Belle reflects on how Rumple proposed to her right before her wedding.


Belle smiled at her reflection. She couldn't believe this day was finally here; her wedding day. It wasn't that it was her wedding day that was a shock and relief to her; it was the fact that it was finally her wedding day to Rumple. After everything they had been through, they were finally going to make it to 'I do'. She still remembered how Rumple had proposed to her.

_Flashback_

_ Belle had walked into the house and almost tripped over to side table by the door for the house was completely black. _

_ "Rumple?" She called out. Immediately, the dozen candles around the living area were lit and Rumple stood in the middle. He smiled at her and walked over. He held his hand out for her to take and led her over to the couch. She sat down and looked at him. He took a deep breath and for the first time, she noticed he was holding a remote. _

_ "You know I love you Belle, I've told and showed you many times. We've been living together practically since the curse broke. I want to tell so many things; however, because I'm a coward I can't exactly say the words. Emma and Snow White helped me find this and I think this sums up exactly how I feel about you. He pushed a button and a song filled the house._

_Hmmm…!_

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky_

_Always stubblin' around in circles_

_But I must have stubbled into somethin'_

_Look at me am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feelin' like my life's worth livin'_

_Can't recall when I last felt that way_

_Guess it must be all this love you're givin'_

_Never knew never knew it could be like this_

_But I guess…_

_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts they just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Now whould've thought someone like you could love me_

_You're the last thing my heart expected_

_Whould've thought I'd ever find somebody_

_Someone who someone who made me feel like this_

_Well I guess…_

_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts they have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes (sometimes)_

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Ooh, ooh, ohh, even hearts like mine get lucky, lucky sometimes…_

_Even hearts like mine oh, oh, oh_

_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Yeah some hearts they just have it so easy_

_Oh! Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Yeah some hearts they just have it so easy_

_Oh! Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Ooh! (sometimes)_

_ Rumple turned off the music and Belle had tears in her eyes. _

_ "That is the only song I could find that says in every word of exactly how I feel about you. I only wish I was brave enough to tell you myself. There is something that I want to ask you and I've gathered every ounce of courage I have and still I know that I'm not strong enough to ask you. I however will do it because coming from someone or something else will not mean it as much as if I do it myself." Belle could see the inner battle he was having with himself as he reached into the inner breast pocket of his jacket. Belle had no idea was he going to do… until he dropped to one knee. She closed her eyes, covered her mouth, and whispered no into it several times but kept it low enough so that Rumple couldn't hear it. He looked up at her and took a deep breath. "My darling Belle. After everything we've been through, you still stuck by my side and you still love me through it. Long ago when I came to your father's castle and asked for you as a price for saving them from the ogre's war you said I will, when I told you to go to town and I was setting you free you came back, now I'm asking you one more thing and giving you another to run. Will you walk down the aisle to me and become my wife?" Belle looked at him while tears flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks stained her rosy cheeks with black tracks from her mascara. She took a deep breath then got on the floor next to him and kissed him hard. He kissed her back just as hard thinking this was her last kiss she wanted before she left him. She pulled away just enough so her lips were just out of reach._

_ "What do you think?" She asked. Rumple looked at her and she could see the uncertainity in his eyes. She laughed and hugged him. "Of course I'll be your wife. Of course I'll marry you." He was so shocked and relieved and he wrapped her in his arms and stood up spinning her around. He placed her on the floor and slid the ring onto her finger. _

_End flashback_

Belle looked at the ring that rested on her left ring finger and smiled. She heard a knock and turned around. Her father, Maurice, stood in the doorway. He looked at his only baby in her white dress.

"You look beautiful Belle." He gently kissed her forehead. "Your mother would be so proud of you. I only wish she was here to see you."

"She's here. We can't see her but she can see us." Maurice smiled and hugged his daughter trying to be mindful not to wrinkle her dress.

"Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for a long time Papa." Belle said with a smile. He smiled with her and they went to their place in line for the ceremony. After Maurice had walked her to the alter, Rumple took her hands in his.

"Belle, as I said when I proposed after everything we've been through and after everything I've done you still stay by my side and love me and I will never understand it. However, you my dear are living breathing proof that what Carrie Underwood says is true, even hearts like mine get lucky sometimes."

"Rumple, we've been through more hardship then most people see in a lifetime. However, I've seen that I haven't spent my life losing you; I've spent my life finding you. You can never tell who some really is until you take the time to know them, sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket, and sometimes the best tea cup is chipped." Rumple and Belle exchanged rings and sealed their last deal with a kiss.


End file.
